deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Platinum berlitz (pokemon adventures) vs Dawn (pokemon anime)
Summary the battle of Pokemon gals. The heir of the berlitzies vs the girl whom ash accompanied with Which gen 4 girl will prevail in this fated showdown? Interlude Wiz: who remembers playing Pokémon Diamond, Pearl and Platinum? Boomstick: '''ME! I choose chimchar Aqua-pineapple-princes: my first Pokémon game! I choose piplup Wiz: two memorable girls from that series will go head-to-head in a Pokémon battle to the death Aqua-pineapple-princess: Like Platinum Berlit''z, the understander Boomstick: '''And Dawn, some random ten-year old b*tch from twinleaf town. He’s Wiz, she’s Aqua and I’m Boomstick Wiz: And it’s our job to analyse the weapons armour and skill to see who would win a death battle Platinum berlitz Wiz: Lady Platinum Berlitz was born in one of the most prestigious families in all of Sinnoh, she was brought up hoping to be an honourable member of the Berlitz household Boomstick: '''And let me guess, she’s blind…sheesh don’t worry we’ve been there before Platy Aqua-pineapple-princess: She’s not blind Boomstick, she doesn’t have any disabilities and her parents brought her up as a young lady full of education Wiz: Like any other child of Berlitz, Dawn… uh I mean Platinum must journey to the way to mount Cornet in order to create her family brooch. As it was believed that it was too dangerous for her they decided to… Boomstick: '''keep her hidden from the world and pretend she never existed?! Wiz: Boomstick: FOR CRYING OUT LOUD BOOMSTICK, SHE’S NOT TOPH! Aqua-pineapple-princess: Before she left, she brought her ponyta and was given a second Pokémon, piplup to be precise and… Boomstick: '''She didn’t give it a stupid nickname did she, like a specific someone… Aqua-pineapple-princess: Shut up Boomstick it was my first Pokémon! '' Wiz: Break it up you two, we’ll break down her Pokémon. Her Pokémon team includes of her Empoleon, rapidash, lopunny, cherrim, Pachirisu and froslass Empoleon '''Boomstick: '''Her Empoleon has the torrent ability, enabling its water power to become '''stronger when its hp is pretty low.' Aqua-pineapple-princess: It’s known to have blizzard, an ice attack that well… triggers a blizzard. The accuracy of blizzard varies among the generation so for the affects and stats, we’ll use the gen 4 way as both combatants come from that era. Blizzard deals 110hp worth of damage, and has a 70% chance of attacking the opponent or 100% if it is hailing and can cause the opponent to become frozen Wiz: Aqua jet deals 40hp of damage and has the accuracy of 100% Boomstick: Hydropump, '''the most bad*ss water type move, is worth 110hp and has an accuracy of 80% Wiz: And drill-peck deals 80hp of damage and has 100% accuracy Rapidash Aqua: Her rapidash, ''has the flash fire ability. Meaning any contact with rapidash can cause a serious burn. Wiz: Rapidash can use protect, a move that well… protects the user from being attacked. Boomstick: '''And it’s so annoying! Her rapidash also knows rest. A move that can heal the '''pokemon to full health problem is that once they heal they’re a sitting duck. Wiz: Fire blast deals 110hp of damage and has a 10% chance of burning the opponent Lopunny Aqua: Her lopunny has the ability, cute charm, causing opponents to fall in love with it, cause of its intense cuteness! Boomstick: '''Lopunny knows dizzy punch, a powerful punch that deals 70hp damage, never '''misses and has 20% chance of causing confusion. Wiz: Jump kick deals 85hp damage and has 95% accuracy although missing it can cause the loss of one hp. Aqua: Healing wish sacrifices the user’s hp but fully heals the next pokemon in line Boomstick: Focus blast deals 120hp damage and has 70% accuracy Cherrim Wiz: There is very little information on this cherrim but it’s known to possess the ability flower gift, not only does it cherrim a new look… Aqua: Which looks pretty depressing '' Wiz: HEY! Ahem, it gives cherrim an additional amount of attack and special attack. '''Boomstick: Since cherrim rarely gets the '''spotlight, I don’t think it stands a chance as only one move is known. And that move is solar beam, with 120 hp damage and 100% accuracy' Froslass Aqua: Frosslass has the ability, snow cloak enabling it to cause hail once it is sent into battle Wiz: Frosslass has wake-up slap, which deals 70hp and 100% accuracy. When the user is asleep, it deals higher damage and also wakes up the opponent. Also, Aqua can easily demonstrate it whenever Boomstick snores Boomstick: '''zzzz Aqua slaps Boomstick’s in the face Boomstick: Ow! Aqua: And there’s your demonstration everyone There’s ice shard a move that chucks ice at the opponent and giving 40hp damage, 100% accuracy and always go first Pachirisu Aqua: Pachirisu has the ability run away, but it useless in this battle, enabling the user to run away easier Wiz: Captivate causes the opponent’s special attack to lower down but if the opponent is the opposite gender then it can cause them to be attracted to their cuteness. Boomstick: And there’s last resort, a move so bad*ss that it is so fricking powerful and it… Aqua: Deals 140 hp damage and has 100% accuracy. Ha ha you’re too slow! Boomstick: Sh*t she beat me to it Wiz: Ok... back to platinum...Despite having been known to be quite knowledgeable, platinum is sometimes quite stubborn Pearl: You can’t ride a bike right Platinum: Yes I can Pearl: You can’t ride a bike right Platinum: Yes I can Pearl: You can’t ride a bike right Platinum: Yes I can Pearl: You can’t ride a bike right Platinum: Yes I can Pearl: YOU CAN’T RIDE A BIKE!!!!!!!!!!!!! Platinum: … yes I can Boomstick: I’m surprised those to idiots haven’t plotted her '''death, she also is sometimes pretty rash and usually rushes in without thinking first Aqua: Although Platinum can use her brain to use one’s biggest strategy into their biggest weakness Platinum: Also, grass knot made it easier as it concealed the fact I was going to use blizzard Wiz: Platinum Berlitz is, without a doubt, one of the smartest dexholders Boomstick: Dex-what Aqua: Will Platinum outsmart Dawn, the random girl from twinleaf town? Platinum: I will continue my journey in order to crush evil in Sinnoh! Dawn Wiz: Like any generic pokemon anime girl, Dawn started on her journey and sadly met… Boomstick: *ss Ketchum Aqua: I come to notice that Ash and his friends usually travel forwards and never left or right Wiz: Her pokemon consist of piplup, buneary, pachirisu, mamoswine, qualiva, togekiss. Boomstick: And the abilities of these suckers are unknown! SO '''we won’t be analysing it Piplup Aqua: Piplup knows hydropump, which with out of pure sympathy, I have decided to not yet again explain the effects, although if you forgot, return to platinum’s Empoleon to understand the effects Boomstick: That little b*tch also knows drill peck Wiz: He also knows bubblebeam, we haven’t cleared on this move and… Boomstick: ha ha ha, what kind of bullsh*t move is bubblebeam. ''' Wiz: … it releases a line of bubbles and deals 65hp damage and has 100% accuracy '''Boomstick: 65? Well I’m not surprised ‘cause it’s bubbles! (shows a footage of piplup using bubble beam, yeah, the anime make it look powerful) Boomstick: Holy sh*t, ok forget all the doubt! Aqua: Piplup also knows ice beam, a move causing 90hp damage and has 100% accuracy and can cause the opponent to freeze. This freezing affect has a 10% chance '' Wiz: Piplup is an arrogant creature that sometimes even disobeying his trainer and is…. '''Boomstick: A bit of d*ck to her' Dawn: Come on piplup Piplup turns his head in disdain Aqua: Sucker Buneary Aqua: Bounce deals 85hp of damage. It involves the user jumping in the air and has 85% accuracy Boomstick: Buneray’s also got ice-beam. That freezing move… Wiz: Buneary also has dizzy punch, and that’s it arse Pachirisu Aqua: Pachirisu knows spark, an offensive move that deals 65hp of damage and has 100% of accuracy. It also has a paralysis effect, which has a 30% chance of happening Wiz: It also knows sweet kiss which Boomstick: HA HA HA HA, seriously?! That name is more sh*ty '''than bubblebeam! Wiz: (sigh) which causes confusion, an effect that lasts around 1-4 turns. Sometimes the pokemon may even attack itself Boomstick: Pachirisu also know discharge, that bad*ss electrical move that looks a bit like thunderbolt but weaker. Discharge has 80hp worth of damage and has 100% accuracy. It also has some chance of paralysis although it does around 30% Wiz: and there’s super fang, dealing whatever is half of opponent’s health, and has 90% of accuracy Mamoswine Aqua: Mamoswine has ice shard, which has 40hp worth of damage and has 100% accuracy and goes first no matter what. Wiz: Take down has 90hp damage and has 85% accuracy. Although the user receives recoil damage, of 25% of the original damage. So around 22.5 hp worth of damage would be dealt to the user Boomstick: Ice fang, dealing 65hp damage and 95% accuracy. It can also freeze the *ss off the opponent. Too bad it only has 10% chance though Aqua: and there’s hidden power, 60hp damage and accuracy of 100% Quilava Wiz: Quilava has flamethrower, a move that deals 90hp and 100% accuracy Boomstick: He also has flame wheel, 60hp of damage and 100% accuracy Aqua: Smokescreen, creates a smog that covers up the field. It also lowers the accuracy of the opponent Wiz: Swift deals 60 hp of damage and has 100% accuracy. It can hit pokemon in the air or underground. Boomstick: How does that work, like I understand fly but underground?! ' Togekiss ''Aqua: togekiss has aura sphere, a move that deals 80hp damage, and never misses no matter what. Whether there’s smokescreen or you blind-fold the pokemon. NEVER MISSES! Wiz: Okay… It also knows sky attack, with 140hp and 90% accuracy. Although, it does nothing on the move it is selected. After that turn, then pokemon will deal damage. '''Boomstick: Air slash has 75hp damage and has 95% accuracy Aqua: Safeguards prevents the users and their friends from being under the effect of status conditions Wiz: Dawn is a usually upbeat person but sometimes is a klutz Boomstick: She’s also so goddamn happy! Aqua: Dawn also is very confident and sometimes her big mouth gets the most of her Dawn: No need to worry… (five minutes later) Dawn: (pant, pant) ugh, me and my big mouth Wiz: will Dawn, the coordinater (yeah I ran out of titles) triumphant over Platinum Berlitz? Dawn: No need to worry Aqua: oh you’ve got plenty to worry about Pre-death-battle Wiz: Ok, the combatants are set Aqua: Let’s end this debate once and for all Boomstick: IT’S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE! Death battleCategory:Aqua-pineapple-princess' Dawn is journeying through Mount coronet and she ends up to the top of it, where she is freezing cold due to the harsh winter. Dawn: FINALLY! Piplup: pip, piplup Both piplup and Dawn then see Platinum starring out in the distance. Dawn: What’s with her? Dawn walks to Platinum and taps her on the shoulder Platinum: Yes? Dawn is astonished to see that Platinum looks like her Dawn: What’s your name? Platinum: I will not tell my name to you, you commoner ' Dawn: Hey, we look like each other. Let’s switch identities for a day Platinum raises her eyebrow in order to oppose this idea Platinum: definitely not with you! A twitch sign appears on the top of Dawn’s head, and she scream on the top of her lungs. Dawn: THAT’S IT, I CHALLENGE YOU TO A POKEMON BATTLE. IF I WIN, YOU STOP CALLING ME COMMONER! GOT THAT? Platinum nods and sends out her pachirisu Dawn: Come on quilava! Dawn: Quilava use flamethrower Quilava launches a barrage of flames towards pachirisu, which took major damage. It weakly nodded to Platinum Platinum: Pachirisu captivate! Pachirisu snuggles with Quilava, causing it to be captivated with it’s cuteness Dawn: Come on quilava, snap out of it! Platinum: Now, last resort! Pachirisu launches itself at quilava in order for it to be knocked out Dawn: Good work quilava, you’ve done enough Dawn then sends quilava back into the poke-ball Platinum: You can withdraw if you want then… Dawn: NO! Mamoswine, ice shard let’s go! Dawn releases Mamoswine, who releases a bombardment of ice crystal towards pachirisu. Pachirisu was over-whelmed by the wave and knocked out by the force Platinum: Pachirisu return, Empolen! Dawn: Mamoswine use ice fang Platinum: Empolen dodge it then blizzard Empolen sidesteps, avoiding the fangs commands a large snowstorm to overwhelm Mamoswine but doesn’t knock it out. Platinum then grits her teeth and recalls her pokemon and switches with cherrim. The grass-type pokemon then remains in it’s depressing look. Platinum: solar beam! Cherrim releases a solar beam, which knocks over the giant mammoth-cow-thingy… (is it a cow, it looks like one) pokemon. Mamoswine then gives off swirly eyes and crushes cherrim underneath it’s heavy weight. Dawn then recalls mamoswine, revealing to show that poor cherrim’s bones have crushed under the weight of the mammoth cow Platinum’s eye widen and she grits her teeth. Platinum: Frosslass! Hail suddenly appears and pelts on dawn Dawn: ow ow! Go pachirisu, use discharge Frosslass was overwhelmed by the thunder strike, it wavered in the air… Platinum: Frosslass, wake-up slap! Frosslass rushed to Pachirisu, but the squirrel flipped behind it. Although…frosslass hasn’t executed the move yet. Frosslass releases its slap so hard pachirisu is pitched off the cliff and plummets to its death Dawn: Pachirisu! Platinum: My cherrim may not have been dear to me, but it was dear to someone else! Dawn: Togekiss, use air slash go! Togekiss rushes to frossloss, with great speed and releases it’s full power! Overwhelming frosslass, the ghost type-pokemon falls unconscious and hail halts. Platinum: Rapidash… Dawn: Togekiss, sky attack, close range! Togekiss rushes towards rapidash at full speed and rams into rapidash, mist covered the field. Dawn smiles with glee after taking out rapidash, her gleeful expression altered into confusion as she saw Platinum smirking at her. Dawn:… Why are you so happy, I took out your rapidash Platinum: check again The mist fades away, revealing a shocked togekiss and a barrier surrounded rapidash Dawn: what?! Platinum: Rapidash fire-blast! Rapidash releases a flame that severely damaging togekiss, giving her a small burn and many burn marks. Dawn: Togekiss use aura sphere! Togekiss fires a sapphire ball of energy towards Rapidash and it wounds rapidash badly. Platinum then orders rapidash to rest and restores his health. Dawn: I can still deal damage whilst your pokemon’s asleep, togekiss use air slash! Togekiss releases an air slash towards rapidash, although it did not cause much damage to rapidash. Although rapidash is still asleep. Dawn: ha! Togekiss sky attack! Togekiss rises in the air and rushes towards at full speed towards the asleep rapidash (this actually sort of references to Zelda’s death) then suddenly… Rapidash suddenly opens his eyes and uses protect! Dawn: WHAT?! Platinum smirks in triumphant at togekiss’ closeness towards her rapidash! Platinum: Close range fire-blast! Togekiss then cries in terror as it takes heavy damage from the flames but still remains undamaged. Dawn: Aura sphere again! Togekiss then releases the ball of energy again towards Rapidash. Rapidash does his best to evade it but it was damaged badly. Then, Togekiss rushed towards Rapidash and executed another powerful aura sphere as rapidash rapidly prepares for a protective barrier but it was too slow. Rapidash was blasted to unconsciousness. Platinum bit her lip and then summoned her lopunny! Dawn: Togekiss sky attack! Togekiss rushes at lopunny at full speed, then Platinum eyes widen. She quickly sidesteps. Platinum: Lopunny jump in the air and jump kick the togekiss. Togekiss was too slow to dodge the jump kick and ended up crashing into the ground. Piplup wanted to beat the living crap out of the lopunny! Dawn: piplup, wait! Buneary let’s go! Buneary somersaults from her pokeball and poses dramtically. Dawn: That’s right buneary use bounce! Buneary leaps in the air and descends at a fast pace. Platinum then surveys the battlefield with her calculating eyes. Then she nods her head. Platinum: Lopunny dizzy punch! Just before buneary lands on lopunny, the giant rabbit sidesteps and punches buneary square in the face! Buneary cries in pain and begins bawling! Dawn: Buneary stop crying! Use ice-beam! Buneary released a powerful beam towards it’s fully evolved form. Platinum then orders lopunny to jump in the air. Dawn and buneary gasp at lopunny’s leap and suddenly… Platinum: Now jump kick! Lopunny falls to a ground at an overwhelming speed and knocking buneary unconscious. Lopunny then hops back to Platinum and readies for it’s next move. Dawn: Okay, piplup let’s show her what we can do! Piplup gives a reassuring nod towards Dawn and then puffs it’s chest with confidence. Dawn: Piplup ice-beam, let’s go Piplup then releases a beam so fast platinum nor lopunny could detect and it turned lopunny into an ice-cube. Platinum: Lopunny healing-wish! Dawn: Piplup hydro-pump! Piplup releases a barrage of water towards Platinum and the frozen lopunny. Lopunny’s ears wiggle before the barrage of water crashes into them, causing lopunny to shatter into mini crystals and Platinum to the ground. Dawn: Great work piplup! Suddenly Platinum withdraws a pokeball and releases her Empoleon. Dawn: What? Platinum: healing wish happened! Empoleon use BLIZZARD! Empoleon releases a massive winter to harsh it pushes Dawn and piplup off the cliff and into a crevasse below… Platinum rushes to the edge to ensure that they were safe… although she saw nothing…nothing remained of the girl and her starter-pokemon. Platinum: I’m sorry it had to end this way. She heals her rapidash, mounts on him and treks down mount cornet '''KO! Death battle explanation Boomstick: Holy sh*t that was crazy Wiz: Yes Dawn, may have exceed in Platinum in speed but Platinum had the upper-hand as she strategies more than Dawn Aqua: Also Dawn mostly strategies for contests... So i think she was screwed Boomstick: Looks like Dawn was given the cold shoulder Aqua: Dude that sucked Wiz: The winner is Platinum Berlitz Next time on death battles Boomstick: Next time on death battles Anonymous character 1: “what’s with that guy? Always in a rush” Anonymous character 2: "I slew the Trojan sea monster, I toppled the black throne of Kronos and destroyed the Titan Krios with my own hands. And now I'm going to destroy you, Porphyrion, and feed you to your own wolves." Trivia * This is the longest death battle by aqua-pineapple-princess * This is the first pokemon death battle by aqua-pineapple-princess * This is the first death battle that doesn't feature a book character by aqua-pineapple-princess * Guess what?! you'll have to wait for a while until aqua-pineapple-princess comes up with another death battle without a book character XD Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:"Team on Team" themed Death Battles Category:'Series' themed Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles